1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to reproduce audio corresponding to a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, printing apparatuses have been configured with an increased number of functions and such functions are increasingly complicated. Consequently guidance for explaining functions of print settings is provided not only by display on the user interface (UI) but also by audio guidance. Inputting settings in accordance with audio guidance enables even users who are inexperienced in such operations to input print settings without issues. When implementing audio guidance, an image forming apparatus has been proposed which is configured to reduce the troublesome aspects of audio guidance by controlling the time or frequency until audio guidance is output. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,379,876).
A user is given a sense of security by providing audio guidance through the entire sequence of operations. However situations associated with low effectiveness arise due to the fact that the same audio guidance is repeated a number of times as a result of reproducing the same audio guidance a number of times during a single cycle of print settings or when executing a plurality of print settings in sequence.